


Embracing Vulgarity

by indyamy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Chem Use, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cussing, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Ghouls, Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, brief mention of drug use, ghouls do it better, raisin hell, smut with just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyamy/pseuds/indyamy
Summary: John can't figure out why Nina is being so cranky, but, after a little whiskey, he gets her to be very specific about how he can help.I'm late to the John Hancock fandom, but I'm here and loving it.





	Embracing Vulgarity

There was nothing special about that morning, except that Nina was in a spectacularly bad mood. She had asked Hancock the night before to wake her a little after sunrise so they could get an early start; she was hoping to make it back to Sanctuary Hills before nightfall. He’d taken the latest watch, and when she started stirring and making noise around sunrise, he figured she was ready to wake up. So he could not help but be a little annoyed that when he complied with her request, he received irritated grumbling instead of thanks. She put on her armor angrily, packed her backpack angrily, and stomped out the door of the ruined house that had served as their shelter for the night. He figured he could give her an hour to work it out. They had been traveling together for long enough that he knew she would never be a morning person, though he had never seen her this bad. She still hadn’t spoken a proper sentence to him and he couldn’t be sure, but she also seemed to be avoiding his gaze. It was going to be a long day.

“You doin’ alright, Sunshine?”

“Fine,” Nina growled, still not looking over at him.

A very long day.

They made it a little farther before she said something about “needing adhesive” as she turned into an abandoned building. John sighed and bit back a remark about her wanting to get to Sanctuary tonight. He watched the doorway, shotgun in hand, as she poked around the small room. She made a small noise, and he turned to her. “You get lucky?”

“…No.” She kept her face neutral, but she couldn’t keep the annoyance from her voice. “I’m gonna head upstairs.”

“You want some company?” He winked. 

Nina rolled her eyes but smirked. “Come if you want.”

“I always do.”

She actually laughed at that, and John felt himself relax. This was what he was used to while they wandered the wasteland, and damn if they hadn’t been especially flirty during this particular trip. Months ago, when they first met, he could of taken some Mentats and just straight up asked her if she wanted to fuck, no strings attached. Then he went and fell for her. Hard. It had been easy; she was beautiful and generous but also ruthless and deadly. His kind of gal. But despite their flirting, neither of them had ever taken it further. So John settled for watching her ass as she ascended the stairs and looking forward to some alone time once they got back to Sanctuary.

The second floor was just as lacking as the first, so they continued on their way. Nina stopped at an old storefront, a church, and three more long-empty houses before Hancock was sure there was no hope of them making it back tonight. Did she really need more fucking duck tape? At least he had gotten to watch her pick open a safe that held what he hoped to be a wonderfully aged bottle of whiskey. Nina promised they could try it once they made it back to her house.

“About that…” he told her. “We’re still pretty far out. It’s getting late, and there’s a rad storm coming. Maybe we just look for a place to ride it out tonight.”

“Seriously?!” Nina let loose a glorious string of curse words that Hancock was fairly certain were not specifically directed at him. “You sure we can’t make it back?” she huffed.

“We’ve gotta be at least five miles out. No way we make it tonight.”

“Still?! No, we have to be closer than that.”

“With our little duct tape expedition, we moved a little slower than normal.”

She groaned. “Fucking duct tape.”

He agreed. “Fucking duct tape.”

Nina reluctantly agreed to stay the night in the house, and they spent the next hour covering the broken windows and securing the doors as the rad storm rolled in. They could hear the thunder and rain outside as the sun sunk low on the horizon, but Nina’s Pip Boy remained blissfully silent in the interior room they were occupying. The Pip Boy was the only thing illuminating the room.

Nina moved around the room restlessly, piling up her armor and boots and digging through her pack as John settled in and popped a Mentat. He held the tin open to her, and she refused without looking at it. Unless they were in a tough spot, she never took chems when they were away from Sanctuary. 

“If you aren’t gonna partake, at least sit down. You’re making me nervous, even with these,” he tapped the tin for emphasis. Nina sighed and slid down the wall next to him. She grabbed her Pip Boy and put it between them. Thunder clapped somewhere distant.

They were quiet for a while before she muttered, “Fuck it,” and pulled the whiskey from her backpack.

“Now we’re talking,” Hancock grinned as Nina pulled the cork from the bottle and took a swig.

“Oh, that’s good,” Nina purred. She offered some to John, and he had to agree with her. It was the best whiskey he had ever had.

“If Charlie had some of this, we could sell it for some serious caps.”

“You’d never sell this,” she smiled knowingly at him. “You’d keep this shit for yourself.”

He took another sip. “Yeah, definitely too good to share. Except with the best company,” he winked and raised the bottle in a toast to her. She held his gaze a moment too long before snatching the bottle back from him.

“You know, Nate always hated it when I cursed. Said it was _vulgar_.”

“Vulgar suits you, Sunshine.”

“You think I’m vulgar, John Hancock?!” She gasped in mock horror and placed a hand on her chest. “Fuck you.” She gave him a dazzling smile that made him drunker than any whiskey.

“Atta girl,” he winked at her. Nina leaned her head against his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. A few times she had fallen asleep on him like this. John relished it, but he wouldn’t fool himself. He had seen her sleep with her head on Valentine’s lap once, though Nick had told him she was just tired and assured John they were just friends. Figures that only a robot wouldn’t fall in love with her.

 

They sat in silence for a while listening to the storm and passing the whiskey back and forth.

“I miss rain storms. You know, ones that wouldn’t kill you,” Nina sighed absentmindedly.

“Hard to imagine not having to worry about everything trying to kill you.”

“I suppose there was still lightning that could kill you, but a nice spring rain, oh, I miss that,” Nina said wistfully. “The smell after the rain was incredible. Fresh and earthy, mmm…” She trailed off, lost to the memory. She stared at nothing for a few minutes before he chuckled.

“Still thinking about rain?”

“Uh…no. Not rain.”

“Something else you missing?” Hancock swore to himself if she said her dead husband he would wash the entire tin of Mentants down with the rest of the whiskey and welcome the oblivion.

She took a big gulp of whiskey, bringing the bottle to about half full. “Yep.”

He arched a phantom eyebrow. “Feel like sharing?”

He thought for a moment that she wasn’t going to respond at all, and it was only dumb luck that John didn’t have a mouth full of whiskey when she did.

“I really miss getting my pussy eaten out.”

It took John only a moment to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating before he chuckled. “You know, we still do that sort of thing these days, in case no one told you.”

She looked up at him and gave him a pointed look. “Yes, I am very much aware. Cait wouldn’t shut up about it the other day.”

John was positive he could feel the entirety of the irradiated blood coursing through his veins abandoning the rest of his body to go straight between his legs. He shifted, trying to make his arousal less obvious. “What’s the problem, then? You could have your pick of any man, woman, or ghoul in the Commonwealth, and there’s probably a few greenies and assaultrons that would jump at the chance.” 

“It may have been two-hundred-some years, but I still have standards, John. And for the last time, KL-E-0 does not flirt with me.”

“Neither of you are ever going to convince me of that. Don’t change the subject, now. Seems to me you’re gonna to have to lower those standards of yours if you want to do more than talk about it with your friends.” 

She cocked her head against his shoulder. “Is that what we are, John? Friends?” 

He turned his body toward her in an effort to relieve some of the tightness threatening the seams of his trousers. “Now that you mention it, I don’t remember having this many impure thoughts about my friends…” She smiled that one flirty smile that always got to him. 

He locked eyes with her. “All you gotta do is ask, darlin'. ”

She flushed and grinned as she bit her bottom lip. John watched her intently as she slowly and deliberately stoppered the whiskey bottle, placing it off to the side before turning to face him completely. “John…” She paused to bat her eyelashes for effect. “Would you please tongue-fuck me?” 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he growled as he positioned himself in front of her between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her hip and pulled her toward him, and she yelped in surprise. He deftly removed her pants and left her in just her underwear, giving her a lupine smile before planting small kisses up her thigh. He ran his ruined lips over the remaining fabric between them, leaving gentle pecks in his wake and enjoying Nina’s squirms beneath him. She smelled fucking fantastic, and he could feel how wet she was already. He couldn’t tell which of them was more aroused.

He removed the final barrier between them and laid a whisper-soft kiss directly on her clit. She ground her hips into his face, and he responded by flattening his tongue against her folds, tasting every bit of her. He continued to exploring her at an easy pace until a small sound from her caused him to look up at her. She was biting her lip so hard he worried she might draw blood. 

“Don’t hold back, darlin’. I wanna hear how much you like it,” his voice rumbled as he gave her clit a quick suck.

“Fuck, John!” she cried, long and loud enough that anyone listening would have thought she already came.

“That’s right. Tell me,” he groaned between her lips. Her hips bucked against him as she moaned again, and he quickened his pace in response. Every brush of his lips, every touch of his tongue brought more vocal encouragement from the most responsive woman he’d ever fucked. Every sound she made felt like it went straight to his cock, and John tried desperately to ignore it. When he wasn’t sure he could take any more, he stopped and looked up at Nina, sweat glistening on her brow as she caught her breath and looked at him in desperate expectation.

“Now…” he said slowly, as he placed soft, nearly chaste kisses against her raging heat. “You said you wanted to be tongue fucked,” She whimpered. “But I wonder…” he pondered, dragging two ragged fingers up the length of her thigh. “How do you feel about fingers?”

“Fuck yes,” she growled, a wickedly delighted smile on her face.

He shifted his weight as his jagged fingers continued up her thigh and dragged them just outside her core. She muttered something somewhere between ‘yes’ and ‘fuck’ as he pushed his fingers into her, not stopping until he could feel his knuckles against her. She cried out and ground her hips into his hand, begging him for her own release. John pushed his fingers slowly in and out of her, his eyes locked to her face. She held his gaze as his pace quickened. Her thrusts became more erratic as she grew louder. They both reached a frenzied pace as rubbed his thumb against her clit, tipping her over into ecstasy. Her body racked with pleasure as she rode the end of her orgasm against him.

John eased his fingers from inside her and made a show of sucking them clean as she watched him, trying to catch her breath. “Fucking delicious,” he smiled as he bent to take one last taste of her, causing her chuckle and squirm beneath him. Her hands caught the side of his face and pulled him up to hers, giving him a long, wanton kiss. 

“That was fucking fantastic, John,” she murmured against his lips.

He chuckled. “Don’t wait so long to ask next time.”

“Oh, I won’t,” she purred shifting her hips closer to his, pushing the bulge of his erection against her leg. “John,” she kissed him softly, her voice barely above a whisper. “I want to feel you cum inside me.”

As he crashed his lips into hers and pulled his already throbbing cock from his pants, John was vaguely worried that he might be going feral, that she might have finally driven him completely wild. But if this was it, his last conscious act, well…what a way to go.

He thrust inside her as far as could, and they both moaned. With her legs wrapped around him, he had no time to savor her. He moved as fast as he could, every exquisite sound she made driving him harder. She came again quickly, calling his name and throbbing around his length, and with a final deep thrust, he granted her _vulgar_ request.

Nina kissed him gently, and John felt nearly euphoric. He rolled over next to her, opening his arms to her, and she happily cuddled against him.

“You’re incredible,” she said.

“So are you, love.” He kissed the top of her head.

After a moment she chuckled, “Can I tell you something?”

“Hmm…depends. I’m feeling pretty fucking good right now, so if you got some bad news, maybe we wait a bit.”

“Not bad, I promise,” she said, running her hand over his chest. “This morning, I had a dream about you.”

John smirked. “Did you? Was it a filthy dream?”

She laughed. “Oh, definitely, but someone was _rude_ enough to interrupt it before the, uh…completion.”

“Hey, now. Don’t go blaming me. I was only doing what you asked me to do.”

“Mmm, turns out you’re very good at that,” she smiled up at him and gave him another kiss. She yawned and patted his chest. “Be thinking of your own requests for tomorrow night.”

“You better get some rest then, love. I’ve been thinking of ideas since the day we met.” 

He felt her chuckle as she pressed closer to him. “Me too…” she trailed off, and he felt her breathing slow into an restful rhythm. Hancock was left to wonder why they had waited so long to be honest with each other, but, as she snored in his ear, he was sure she was worth the wait.


End file.
